1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to signal operated tools for milling, drilling, and/or fishing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wellbore construction and completion operations, a wellbore is initially formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (i.e., crude oil and/or natural gas) by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill support member, commonly known as a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a section of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the string of casing and the formation. The casing string is temporarily hung from the surface of the well. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annular area with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
Historically, oil field wells have been drilled as a vertical shaft to a subterranean producing zone forming a wellbore. The casing is perforated to allow production fluid to flow into the casing and up to the surface of the well. In recent years, oil field technology has increasingly used sidetracking or directional drilling to further exploit the resources of productive zones. In sidetracking, an exit, such as a slot or window, is cut in a steel cased wellbore typically using a mill, where drilling is continued through the exit at angles to the vertical wellbore. In directional drilling, a wellbore is cut in strata at an angle to the vertical shaft typically using a drill bit. The mill and the drill bit are rotary cutting tools having cutting blades or surfaces typically disposed about the tool periphery and in some models on the tool end.